Question: Find the sum of all positive integers $n$ such that, given an unlimited supply of stamps of denominations $5,n,$ and $n+1$ cents, $91$ cents is the greatest postage that cannot be formed.

Answer: By the Chicken McNugget theorem, the least possible value of $n$ such that $91$ cents cannot be formed satisfies $5n - (5 + n) = 91 \implies n = 24$, so $n$ must be at least $24$.
For a value of $n$ to work, we must not only be unable to form the value $91$, but we must also be able to form the values $92$ through $96$, as with these five values, we can form any value greater than $96$ by using additional $5$ cent stamps.
Notice that we must form the value $96$ without forming the value $91$. If we use any $5$ cent stamps when forming $96$, we could simply remove one to get $91$. This means that we must obtain the value $96$ using only stamps of denominations $n$ and $n+1$.
Recalling that $n \geq 24$, we can easily figure out the working $(n,n+1)$ pairs that can used to obtain $96$, as we can use at most $\frac{96}{24}=4$ stamps without going over. The potential sets are $(24, 25), (31, 32), (32, 33), (47, 48), (48, 49), (95, 96)$, and $(96, 97)$.
The last two obviously do not work, since they are too large to form the values $92$ through $94$, and by a little testing, only $(24, 25)$ and $(47, 48)$ can form the necessary values, so $n \in \{24, 47\}$. $24 + 47 = \boxed{71}$.